L'amour de Derek Hale
by teen fiction
Summary: Un jour, une institutrice d anglais est sauvée des griffes de loups garous par un homme mystérieux et séduisant. Depuis, la jeune femme n arrive plus à se le tirer de la tête...
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer regardait par la fenêtre, songeuse, elle ne cessait de se repasser en tête la scène ou se bel inconnu l avait sauvé de dieu seul sait quoi.

Lorsqu il lui avait tendu cette main rassurante qu elle n ésita pas un seul instant a prendre.

-Mme blake... ? Mme blake...?

Ces mots la tirèrent de ses pensées.

-Oui Styles ?

-Le coach veut vous voir.

Un sourire narquois s installa sur la tete de Styles, a vrai dire, il n etait pas le seul a savoir que le coach avait un faible pour Jennifer Blake, cela se voyait lorsque il lui parlait, son teint passait a un rouge très vif, ce qui laissait souvent place a de nombreuses moqueries de la part des élèves.

D accord, dis lui que j arrive.

-Okay...

Alors qu elle marchait pour rejoindre le vestiaire, Jennifer eut une étrange impression, comme si quelqu'un la suivait. Elle fit demi tour et couru s enfermer dans sa salle de classe, dans la précipitation, elle trebucha et tomba par terre. Allongée sur le sol, elle pouffa de rire en repensant a la façon dont elle avait couru pour sauver sa peau contre une menace invisible. Son sourire s effaca l orsqu elle decouvrit que l homme qui l avait sauvé se tenait debout devant elle.

-Qu.. Qu est ce que vous faite la ?

Jennifer etait tétanisée, meme si elle revait souvent de cet homme et qu elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, l effet de surprise l avait pétrifiée, ses jambes etaient maintenant incapables de bouger. Elle prit une baguette en bois et la pointa vers lui.

-Je suis venu m assurer que vous alliez bien.

Dit il en faisant glisser la baguette en bois dans sa propre main. Donnant des frissons a l institutrice d anglais.

-Et me menacer de ne rien dire a personne...

Ces mots firent sourire le bel inconnu.

-Non, je sais que vous ne direz rien

Elle rougit comme jamais et son coeur s emballa. Il lui rendit la baguette en bois et ouvrit la porte.

-Vous êtes?

Il s interrompit net.

-Derek..

-Moi c est Jennifer..

Il partit.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fesait depuis au moins une semaine que Jennifer n avait plus vu Derek. Elle s apprêtait a mettre le contact de sa voiture quand un grand choc l interrompit. Elle ouvrit la portière et découvrit le corps inerte et couvert de sang de Derek. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le soulever, luttant contre les tendons de son cou et de son dos. Derek fesait son bon 100 kg. Elle reussi neanmoins a le soulever et à l installer sur la banquette arrière.

-Je.. je... je vais...

Le stress la fesait totalement perdre ses moyens, elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire.

-Dans le centre ville, pres des entrepots...

Dit Derek d une voix faible avant de s evanouir.

Jennifer était totalement paniquée, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

Elle le porta jusque dans son appartement et le coucha sur son lit qui etait étonnement tres bien refait. A bout de forces, elle s ecroula sur Derek, écoutant son coeur ralentir au contact de sa peau.

Ce n est seulement qu au milieu de la nuit que Jennifer se reveilla, elle observa Derek, elle regarda ses muscles se soulever et se baisser au fil de sa respiration. Elle marcha j usqu a la salle de bain et mouilla un essui pour nettoyer les plaies de cet homme si attirant et mystérieux à la fois. Chaque coup d essui le faisait grimacer de douleur et étirer sa tete vers le fond du lit.

Jennifer, bien que ce soit incongru, ne pu s enpecher de s imaginer l embrassant. Un toussement de la part de Derek la fit vite revenir a la réalité.

Lorsqu elle s etait couché sur lui, elle avait taché son nouveau chemisier, elle s empressa donc d enfiler un des t-shirt du beau brun et s endormi sur la chaise posée à côté du bureau.

Son someil fut interrompu par le soleil, elle se leva difficilement, tout son corps etait douloureux.

- Ça va ?

Jennifer se retourna et n en cru pas ses yeux. Derek etait debout, derriere elle, toutes ses blessures etaient rétablies.


	3. Chapter 3

L institutrice se mit a reculer et se retrouva coincée devant le bureau.

Pourquoi cet homme avait t il fait semblant d être souffrant, qu allait il faire d elle a present ? La tuer, ou meme pire? Toutes ces questions affleurent en masse dans sa tête. Son coeur battait tres vite et sa peau etait d une pâleur inquiétante.

- comment est ce que... pourquoi...? Dit elle en tremblant.

Derek s approcha peu a peu de Jennifer, la faisant serrer le bureau de toute ses forces. Il l a prenna par les jambes et la mis assise sur le bureau, cette scène aurait tres bien put figurer dans l un des reves de Jennifer, mais a cet instant precis, elle n eut pas la moindre petite pensée erotique.

Derek regarda de plus près son bras qui semblait être blessé, surement en donnant un coup dans la porte d entrée pour l ouvrir. Il prit le torchon mouillé et nettoya la plaie, avec une douceur telle que la peur de l institutrice s évanouie.

Il continuait de nettoyer quand il remarqua que la jeune femme portait l un de ses vêtements.

- Mon chemisier etait taché...

Dit elle en remarquant le regard si magnifique et interloqué du beau brun.

Il laissa apparaitre ses dents d un blanc éclatant et rigola.

- C est pas drôle Derek! J étais morte d inquiétude.. je.. je.. t ai même soulevé jusqu ici en me brisant le dos et toi tu réaparais comme si rien ne c était passé et tu...

- Merci..

l interrompit il avant qu elle n aye plus loin.

- Pourquoi as tu fait semblant d etre blessé?

- Je n ai pas fait semblant...

Fit il en secouant la tete.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, c est pour te protéger

- Me protéger de quoi Derek ?

Il l a regarda de ses beau yeux vert, lui faisant comprendre qu il ne dirait rien.

Jennifer se releva du bureau, se collant a quelques centimètres du torse de Derek. Elle voulait l embrasser, se déshabiller et remonter sur ce bureau mais au lieu de cela, elle le regarda et lui dit sur un ton sarcastique

- OK, merci.

Il aurait voulu tout lui dire, mais il ne voulais pas la mettre en danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer Blake était chez elle, et comme à son habitude, corrigeait les copies de ses élèves. Quand un bruit la fit sursauter, c était la sonnerie de la porte principale. Alors qu elle s aprêtait à ouvrir, elle espéra de tout son coeur que Derek se trouvait derrière. Mais il ne s agissait que du coach.

- Qu est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis passé voir ma collègue préférée !

Lui repondit il avec un grand sourire.

- C est gentil mais j ai encore pas mal de travail alors...

- Ok je comprend, je passerais une autre fois.

- Merci

Elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Mais quelque chose n etait pas normal, c était comme si elle oubliait une chose...

- Mes clefs !

Hurla elle en se pinçant l arrête du nez. Elles étaient restées dans son chemisier .

Mais qu allait elle faire ? Retourner chez Derek... Après la facon épouvantable dont elle lui avait parlé ? Il n y avait pas le choix, elle avait besoin de ses clefs et l école ne pourrait pas lui en fournir d autres.

Elle prit son sac et descendit j usqu au dernier étage, quand un son la fit se retourner. Une femme se tenait derrière elle, c était Kali.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Derek peut bien te trouver. Apres tout, les filles comme toi ça cour les rues. Et si on allait lui demander ?

Kali la frappa, la faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek était chez lui, avec Scott, Isaac et Styles. Ils discutaient d un plan pour détruire la meute d alphas.

- On a qu a les empoisonner avec de l aconite tue loup?

Proposa naïvement Styles.

- Ils le sentiraient, t es con ou quoi ?

Retorqua Isaac.

Scott semblait avoir une idée en tête, ce qui ne passa pas outre de Derek.

- Vas y Scott, dis nous ton plan..

- Et bien pourquoi pas les...

L entrée de Deucalion dans la pièce les interompit.

Isaac se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, laissant paraître ses dents et ses yeux d un jaune vif.

- Calme toi le louveteau, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Son regard devia sur Derek.

- Tu sais Derek, je suis constament a la recherche de nouveaux talents, et quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais bien en faire partie.

- Et tuer toute ma meute.

Lui répondit il, faisant virer ses yeux au rouge.

- Je savais que tu refuserai de me rejoindre, c est pourquoi j ai choisi un argument plus convaincant.

Kali entra dans la pièce, elle tenait Jennifer par les cheveux.

- Derek.. Derek je t en supplie..

Dis l institutrice d une voix tremblente.

Cela mis Derek dans une rage folle, sans réfléchir, il fonça sur Kali qui, d un coup de main, lança la jeune femme par terre.

Deucalion etait amusé de voir les deux loups se battre. Ils tombèrent a 4 pattes, face a face.

- On te laisse un jour, après ça...

Elle fit claquer ses dents, et parti avec son chef.

Derek était hors de lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il fixa Styles et lui dit

- Veille sur elle.

Il acquiesça d un mouvement de tête.


End file.
